


Once More, With Feeling

by Dallas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the children are satisfactorily wowed by the Doctor as he shows them the console, Sarah Jane relishes her chance to be back in the TARDIS again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More, With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepismyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/gifts).



She’s back in the TARDIS again and somehow she just knows this will be the last time. So while he talks to the children she goes for a bit of a wander. They’re distracted by him, he’s distracted by himself, it’s easy enough to slip away and get reacquainted with the ship you once called home. As she walks down the hallways, her hand slides along the wall and she smiles as she feels a wave of happiness wash over her.

 

“Hello, Old Girl,” she says quietly and in her mind she can hear her own voice warning Harry not to call her that again. She grins and stops, resting her forehead against the wall as she thinks of her lost friend. A tingly sensation runs through her body and she knows the TARDIS is doing its best to comfort her.

 

As a figure pauses at the end of the hall she straightens up and smiles at the Doctor, indicating with a small nod that she’ll join him in a moment. With his hands in his pockets he strolls back to the console room and she rests her hand on the wall one last time. “Look after him. Eventually he’ll lose us, just as we’ve lost so many. You’re all he’s got.”

 

A warm feeling spreads through her once more as they say goodbye for the last time.


End file.
